Just a Test
by knic99
Summary: Silver and Blaze are in a happy relationship. One day, Silver noticed that his girlfriend has been avoiding him. Later, he saw Blaze with another guy. Who could that be? Blaze invited Silver to have dinner with her, but someone also joined the party. SilverxBlaze. A story request.


**Hey guys; it's me! I'm here and I wrote another one-shot. I'll sometimes write one-shots just to entertain you guys, but… this is no ordinary one-shot. This was a request from my friend, Soniclover1! She wanted a Silvaze story/one-shot and I gladly accepted to write her one. Well technically I asked and she gave me an idea. Most importantly, thank you, Soniclover1! ^_^**

**I always forget to add the disclaimer; sorry about that. Don't get mad.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends! They belong to SEGA!**

**The story plot belongs to Soniclover1!**

**. . .**

It was a Saturday evening in Soleanna. The blissful Solonians were doing their festivities. In the busy part of the city, there sat up aligned were concession stands. They all contained food, beverages, and knickknacks of all kinds. Citizens crowed around the stands, trying to get souvenirs; especially the Sonic the Hedgehog collectables.

Sitting outside of the parade were two heroic Mobians. The both of them were sitting outside a café, waiting for their meal and drinks to be served. While waiting, they were gazing at the citizens, who were bringing the city to life.

"Hey Blaze," the first Mobian said, interrupting his friend's gaze, "Are you having fun?"

Blaze the Cat; a purple feline; a princess from another dimension; Sonic and friends' friend; Silver's best friend and guide; and a gentle, quiet creature replied, "Of course I am, Silver. As long as I'm with you, I am satisfied."

Silver the Hedgehog; a silver hedgehog; a time traveler; rival of Sonic; rival and friend of Shadow; best friends with Blaze; and friendly, naïve teenager smiled with glee. He hoped Blaze would say something like that, and she did. The two have been dating for almost a year. Next month would be their anniversary.

"Glad to hear," he replied gleefully as he placed a glove hand on his girlfriend's.

A minute later, a waiter accidentally disturbed the two and placed their food in front of them. Silver ordered a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, and Blaze ordered noodles with scattered tuna bits. For their drinks, Silver got _Coca Cola_ and Blaze got a _Sprite_. The optimistic hedgehog tipped the server and began to eat his meal.

After their romantic dinner together, the two left the restaurant. Silver suggested that they should join the party. Blaze agreed and then followed her boyfriend into the crowd, hand in hand.

As they were walking, Silver caught sight of an arcade. It was some sort of shooting game. The prizes they gave away were awesome looking. They weren't those cheap prizes you get at carnivals, but at amusement parks.

"Let's do that game," Silver stated.

He led Blaze to the stand and the gray anthro paid the advertiser for his turn. He was given a shotgun loaded with wooden bullets. The object of the game was to shoot your target; a sheet of paper with an image of a target with a red star in the middle. The target is out of reach and you have to shoot the most part of the star. If you do, you win a prize; if not, you don't win.

Silver lost after three attempts. He didn't know what went wrong.

"You can do it, Silver. Just concentrate," Blaze encouraged. "If I remember, I think Shadow said it's easier to shoot with both your eyes open. Having one eye closed wouldn't benefit you at all."

Staring at the target intently, the ivory hedgehog inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. His finger was resting on the trigger of the gun. He felt his heart beat in a steady rhythm. After a few seconds of concentration, Silver pulled the trigger and held it in place. The gun was shooting hundreds of bullets per second. Unfortunately for Silver, the gun was going out of control. The vibration paralyzed his arm and he couldn't let go of the trigger.

One startling minute passed and the arcade's weapon finally ceased firing. Silver ran out of shells and was thankful for it. He thought he was a goner, but he stood corrected.

"You're time is up. Since you're out of bullets, we will check your results," informed the game advertiser.

"You okay, Silver?" Blaze asked her boyfriend, checking if he was all right.

He nodded and then his attention went from Blaze to the game administrator.

"You finally got the star. Since you attempted to rip through the star, you can proceed to the final round. Now, you must fire directly at this star," the administrator instructed. He held out a sheet of paper with an imprint of a golden star. "You only get one bullet, so concentrate."

Sighing with frustration, Silver took the gun and watched the game administrator hang up his target. Once done, Silver prepared for the competition. It was just him and the target. He positioned the gun at an angle and looked unswervingly at the target.

**Pop!**

The sound of gun was heard. Silver was pushed back because of the gun's impact. Did he hit the target? He slightly moved, so it could be either way.

The advertiser treaded towards the target and gasped with amazement.

"Congratulations! You nearly missed the target, but you managed to hit the rim of the star."

**. . .**

"I had fun, Silver," Blaze whispered. Her arms interlocked with his and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Ditto," he agreed.

He stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend with lust. Silver brought Blaze's body close to his and he stared deeply into her amber eyes.

"Blaze," he whispered as he held her close, "I just want you to know that I love you. I'm sure of it."

"I love you too, my naïve hedgehog."

They both leaned into each other and kissed passionately. Silver placed his hand on Blaze's fuzzy white cheek and caressed it gently. She smiled in the kiss, but kept making out with Silver. It was like he didn't want to let her go. The thing was; he didn't want to let her go. She was his everything. Without her, Silver's world would be dull and dark. She was the one who lit up his soul.

"Well, I got to go. Catch you later," Blazed told Silver. She was about to leave, but suddenly remembered something. She turned to Silver and notified, "Hey, before I go, I need to tell you something. I won't be available for a few days. I have to take care of _someone_, so I'll be busy until then."

Silver smiled at Blaze, but his happy expression turned into a confused look. "Wait, Blaze. Who is this _someone_?"

The violet feline sighed with amusement and simply answered, "Bye Silver. I'll see you later."

* * *

Yeah right! Just a _few_ days she says. It has been almost a week since Silver saw Blaze. The curious hedgehog sent her gifts such as candy; roses; and a teddy bear. She didn't call, text, or even visit him to say thank you. It was a problem and thought he knew the answer to it. His mind was telling him that Blaze's absence probably dealt with that certain _someone_ she mentioned after their date.

"I know I shouldn't jump into conclusions, but there has to be a possible explanation for all of this!" Silver exclaimed with optimism. "I'll just snoop around a little and try to understand why Blaze hasn't checked in. She knows I worry."

Silver was looking at the ceiling and had his hand balled into a fist. "I shall figure out why you're suddenly avoiding me my dear Blaze!"

"Silver," a low voice interrupted. "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Uh, no," the positive hedgehog shouted back. "Shadow, when are you going to start minding your own business?"

"It's not my fault that I can hear you. Remember, I'm the Ultimate Life Form; I have acute hearing," the gloomy hedgehog replied.

"'Acute hearing' my ass," Silver called back. Making sure that Shadow won't hear him, the telekinetic hero whispered with annoyance, "Damn roommate."

"Right back at you…"

The youthful hedgehog scoffed and went on with his business.

Silver was walking around town searching for his absent girlfriend. He wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. He was worried and curious on why Blaze hasn't contacted him. Was she hiding something from him? No, it can't be that; Blaze is honest about EVERYTHING.

"What could it be then?" Silver asked himself. "Oh, maybe she's at our _favorite_ place."

Oh, the _favorite_ place. That's when Silver asked Blaze out on their first date. He remembered every emotion on that day. He wished that he could experience that moment again, but she wasn't available for that to even happen again!

Ridding the negative thought out of his head, the determined male ran for his and Blaze's _favorite_ place. It only took a few minutes to get there. He followed the mark paths that only he and Blaze could see. Once he made it to the place's entrance, the young hedgehog took a deep breath and then entered the mossy area.

Mother Nature greeted him with greenery, crystal clear water, and dancing orchids of all colors. Silver smiled with delight. He loved this place. Only if Blaze was with him, by his side, hand in hand.

_'No time to think about that, Silver!'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, she's not here." He paused for a moment and then he thought she might be at her house.

**. . .**

Nope! She wasn't at her house either! Where could she be exactly? Silver was at a coffee shop, sorting out his thoughts that confused him. He never thought that stuff like this would occur in a relationship. He thought it was going to be a cake walk; it was some type of battle. Fighting for love to keep the pieces together!

"Where can she be?" The ivory hedgehog whispered. "I have no options left."

Interrupting the stressed out hedgehog was none other than the blue hero himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was wearing a cheesy grin and had that confident persona.

"Hey Silver! What are you doing here… alone?" Sonic asked with inquisitiveness. "I thought you and Blaze _always_ hung out together."

The time traveler was in complete silence. There was no time to joke around and Sonic should know that, but sadly he doesn't.

"To be honest, Sonic, I don't know where she is. I searched and searched but there was no sign of her. It's like she's avoiding me."

"Maybe she wants to take a break. You know, you guys were inseparable when you finally became a couple," Sonic pointed out.

That could be it, but Silver ignored the thought. He just wanted to go home and be by himself. He was about to leave, but Sonic said something that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Silver, if you wanted to know where she was you could've told me. I saw her at Sun Park with some guy."

The news was what made Silver stand upright. Blaze was with another guy?! Doing what exactly?! Sonic told Silver what he needed to hear days ago. So, Blaze was not available because she was hanging out with some guy?! He had to see _who_ it was.

"Thanks for the info, Iblis Trigger!" Silver yelled as he dashed out of the café.

"Are we going through this again? Ugh! Hate it when he does that."

**. . .**

Sonic was right. Blaze was talking to a male snow colored cat. He looked slightly taller than her. He looked strong and somewhat intimidating. Silver suddenly got upset and quickly looked away from the two felines. He was upset because Blaze was with some guy that Silver didn't know. He thought she told him everything, but it didn't seem like it. Well, she did tell him that she was going to see someone, but Silver never thought it would be a guy.

The curious hedgehog looked back at the pair. He wished he never looked their way. Right in front of him was a nightmare; specifically to him. Others would think it's no big deal, but Silver thought differently.

Blaze and the mystery cat were hugging. They shared a heartwarming hug and giggled at whatever the male Mobian said, and Silver didn't like every minute of it.

Instead of going up to the 'couple', the saddened hedgehog walked home, where he could mourn all day.

* * *

Another a few days have passed and Blaze _still_ didn't call to say hi or what's up. It's like she was completely ignoring him. What did he do wrong? Why was she with that other guy? All this drama confused the young hedgehog.

The depressed hedgehog was about to leave his house until he felt his cellphone buzz. It was letting him know that he received a message. He pulled the calling device out of nowhere and looked at his messages. He got a message from… Blaze…

_Hey Silver! I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you in a while. I have been pretty busy and it was a pain to be away from you. Don't be mad at me for not seeing you. Just so you know, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm just going to cut to the chase. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. I understand if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you come. If you could make it, meet me at Outback. Hope you can make it… Love you! ;3_

Silver wasn't sure if he should be mad or glad. Maybe he was both. Mad because Blaze finally wants to make an appearance and glad because she finally talked to him. He didn't care; all he wanted was to see his girlfriend.

The young hedgehog went in his room to go change. He wore a jet black tuxedo with a sky-blue boutonnière. He had to see Blaze. This was the only chance he could rekindle with her.

Before Silver left the house, Shadow told him something… ridiculous.

"Sonic told me about what happened. If you ever see that guy, make sure to kick his ass."

The telekinetic hedgehog scoffed and went on his way.

**. . .**

The excited hedgehog was standing near the entrance of the restaurant. Silver bought flowers for Blaze and was excited to give them to her. He was looking through and over people. He was searching for his girlfriend. She had to be around somewhere.

After a few minutes of waiting, Silver caught sight of Blaze. A smile crept onto Silver's face and unexpectedly walked up to her. The lilac feline saw her boyfriend and literally ran up to him. As soon as they met, Silver lifted Blaze from the ground and twirled her around.

"Here, Blaze," Silver stated confidently while holding out the orchids. "These are for you."

Whiffing the beautiful scent, the cat softly hummed with gratification.

"Thanks for the flowers, Silvs. They are lovely. Hey, before we go inside, I want you to meet someone. Cato!"

Cato? Who's he? Silver thought it was only going to be them two. There was going to be a third person?

"Uh, Blaze? Who's Cato?" Silver asked with irritation.

"I'm Cato," said a low voice.

Right behind Silver was a tall, fit cat. He had snow white fur and he was muscular. Wait, doesn't he sound familiar? It was the male Silver saw with Blaze the other day. What's he doing here?

"Silver, I want you to meet my _cousin_ Cato. He traveled from Mobotropolis to come and visit me," Blaze explained. "AND, he agreed to do this _test_ with me."

Cousin? Experiment? What was she talking about?

"Cato is your cousin?" Silver asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah. We were testing to see if you really loved me or not. And it seems that you do love me. If you believed that this was all true, you are one jealous hedgehog," Blaze claimed. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."

"So you knew that I was spying on you guys? And this was just a test?"

They both nodded and Blaze plead, "Can you forgive me?"

Should he forgive her or let her suffer the consequences? He was about to say something until his stomach growled from hunger.

"We'll discuss about this later, Blaze. I just want to eat," Silver replied before rushing into the building.

"Silver, you're so naïve," Blaze whispered.

**. . .**

** DONE! Again, I'm sorry for all of the dialogue. All I want to say is; thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it. I worked for hours on this and I hope I satisfied you. Criticism is allowed (if need be). I also want to thank Soniclover1 for this request. I hope you like it, Soniclover1! Have a good night everybody! :D**

** P.S. I'm stuck on 'Believing No More' so hang in there just a little longer and 'How It All Started' should be updated soon. Adios!**


End file.
